shinzo date
by JadenTheFangirl
Summary: a fanfic me and my friends wanted to write. it was supposed to be funny, but got more seriuos as i wrote, so, hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

The Shinzo date

Me: hey, this is a fanfic that me and my friend's wanted to make. It supposed to be funny, so hope you're laughing when you read this. It's about me and my friend's going on a triple date with some of the characters.

Sago: so, who are you and your friends…

Me: their names will be heather (a.k.a. Mushra the Enterran) and Winter (a.k.a. boring girl and/or shinzoandvampires) on here and mine Jaden.

Sago: so who are ya'll going with?

Me: oh, with one username being sago girl and one of them being Mushra the Enterran, I wonder…..and boring girls will have a character I made up named Xavier.

Sago: oh…

Mushra: RUN AND HIDE!!!! *runs for his life*

Me: shut up Mushra. I do not own Shinzo or the characters; I'm just an obsessive fan. Enjoy!!!

Me, my friend and my sister are really lucky. Some how, we were able to travel to the world of our favorite show. I have no idea how, but we are. So we are able to hang with our favorite characters and they're able to hang with us because they can come back to our world. It's been three months since we found this out and we have had plenty of fun with our Enterran friends, but me and heather aren't as happy as we wished.

"So, what you wanna do?" heather asked, resting her bored face on her hand.

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?" I said back.

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?"

"I DON'T KNOW, hence the reason I said I don't know. Sorry, I'm not trying to be mean. I'm just feeling a little depressed."

"You mean you're depressed because the fact that the only guys we've ever liked and that are actually real don't even like us?" she asked, knowing how I felt because she felt the same.

I nodded. We both sighed. I liked Sago and she liked Mushra. At first, we just thought they were really cute (especially when they were in there hyper forms) and we liked there personality's. But after we actually got to now them in real life, we really started to like them. But they only seem like they want to be friends so, yea.

"Hey, what're ya'll doing? Are we heading to Enterra today or are ya'll still depressed?" said Winter, my sister, who came running over to where we sat, outside of my house on the porch.

"Still depressed." We said at the same time.

"Well, I wanna go 'cause I really want to see Xavier." She whined.

Xavier was a new friend the Shinzo gang had met. He was a really nice guy. He was a bit shy sometimes. He was one of those tough guys kind of, but also he was sweet. He was an earth Enterran. They had met him while he was being attacked by a bug Enterran and they ran into him then. They saved him and learned he didn't have a family, so they let him stay with them. His best friend in the gang is Sago, actually, their like brothers, and he fights with Mushra all the time, but hey, who doesn't at some point. And he and Winter were starting to become more then friends. Lucky her.

"I'm not real sure, Winter." I said. It was bad enough to hang with a guy you like that doesn't like you, but to be around two people who are real close to finally saying how they feel. Ugh.

Winter started to pout. I hated it when she did that. I could never stand it. I looked away. "Please don't, Winter. You know how we feel about the guys and you KNOW how I hate that face."

"Pleeeeeeaaaaassssseeee?" she said, not whipping the look off her face.

"Stop!" I said as she kept moving in whatever direction my face went.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty, PRETTY please?!!"

"Ugh, fine! But your gonna pay after we get back." I gave up.

She turned to heather and said, "Are you coming? It wouldn't be right if it wasn't all of us together."

"I guess. Since there really isn't anything else to do." We both got up and followed Winter to the little place in the forest where the portal was.

We moved the bushes out of the way that were put there to hide it. After they were out of the way, Winter immediately jump in. we followed behind…slowly. We flew around in the portal, secretly enjoying it despite our mood. We always loved this. And once we made it out, heather and I fell flat on our backs.

"Oooww." We said in unison. Yakumo saw us and came over to check on us. That was different. Not the 'us falling' because that happened every time we forgot that we need to stay in a certain position. I meant the fact that Yakumo was here. She and Binka were usually busy with keeping the other humans safe from evil Enterrans and helping them care for there selves. I guessed she was checking in, like she did sometimes, on the guys.

"Are ya'll alright? That looked like it hurt." She asked as we sat up.

"Ha ha. You bet it looked like it hurt. Ya'll didn't just fall on the ground, ya'll slammed into it. Ha ha." Mushra said, laughing his but off. Sago hit his arm.

Wonder if he was being protective or if he just thought that was mean. Who cares? Not me, I lied to myself. I sat up and rubbed my back. Just great, another reason for me to be in a bad mood, and no one liked me when I was in a bad mood. Me and heather got up.

"So, how have ya'll been? I haven't been around much and I feel bad that I haven't seen you two." Yakumo said.

"We've been ok." I said in a bored tone. Not just because my mood, but because I was never a really big fan of Yakumo. Yea, she was kind and caring and I know it would be a lot better if there was no violence in the world, but she didn't understand that in this world and our world, there's no way to completely avoid violence. Some people where super violent, or couldn't help but fight. Sometimes violence IS the only way to solve something. We live in worlds of violence and that can't be changed by just saying its bad or by risking peoples lives just because she thinks that its bad and doesn't want them to fight. She's a great person, but she can be annoying sometimes.

"I'm glad." She smiled and headed back to where there camp was and we followed. They had gotten so used to staying outside while traveling that they usually would hang here. Kutaal was cooking something (like always) for lunch, I guessed. Binka wasn't there, so she must be at the town not far from here.

"So, did ya'll come to hang out or something?" Sago asked with that pretty smile of his.

I squinted and tried to forget it. "Winter wanted to see Xavier." I answered.

Sago nodded, knowing how they felt. I thought it was kind of funny. The fact that a person could see it when there were two people that liked each other, but when someone liked that person, they were completely blind. Well, can't do anything to change that, so, might as well forget it. Heather and I sat down beside each other.

Winter and Xavier came back holding hands. I guess they finally said it. Ugh, I should've stayed home. I put my head in between my knee's.

"Jaden, you ok? You seem like you're sick?" sago asked. He came over and sat by me. My head shot up. I scooted over, a little nervous about being that close.

"No, I'm fine." I said really quick.

"Let me check your temperature." He said, then he put his hand on my forehead.

I was frozen. I couldn't breath. All could do was blush. "Uh…" was all I said.

"Well, your forehead feels ok, but your face is a bit red."

"I think I just need fresh air." I said turning away and looking at heather. She had a look on her face that let me know she was thinking 'no fair'.

"You're already outside." He said, sounding confused.

"Well, I need fresher air. Come on, Heather" I said, grabbing heather's hand and speed walking into the woods. Winter followed behind.

"What're you doing, Jaden?" Heather asked.

"I can't stay here anymore. I can't take it. I feel like I'm happy and sad at the same time and there both over powering. I can't take it. I'm not coming here again. Ya'll can stay if you want, but I'm not." I headed back to the portal before I started crying too much. As I passed by everyone, they asked if I was ok. I ignored them. Either Heather or Winter could tell them. I jumped in the portal. Once I got out, I headed for mine and Heather's little place in the forest. We had made a club there all by ourselves when we were nine. Now we are fifteen and we still come here. Usually when we want to be alone, and that's why I was going there now. What I was feeling was so overpowering it was almost painful. I just sat there, trying to calm down, then I heard something. It sounded like foot steps. It better only be Heather, Winter, or both of them.

"Aaaaarrggghhh!!!" I heard someone yell, then I was knocked to the ground be someone who tackled me.

"Oooww. What the heck was that for?" I said as I sat up to see Mushra backing away from me and hiding behind heather, who was standing beside the one person I didn't want to see right now and at the same time, want to be close to.

"What are ya'll doing here?" I said glaring at Heather, who was started to try and hide behind Mushra.

"We were worried about you." She said, pointing at Sago behind his and Mushra's back.

"I'm fine, now please go away." I said as Winter and Xavier came into view, still holding hands.

"Um, Jaden, can I talk to you and Heather?" Winter asked.

I thought about it for a minute. I decided that as long as I was away from HIM, I was ok with it. "Fine." I said as I got up and followed her back near the house. As we slowed and stopped in front of my porch, I asked Winter, "Ok, now what do you want?"

"I want to say two things. Actually three. One, promise me you won't hurt me when I say the second thing." She said stepping back just a tiny bit.

"Why, what is it?" I asked curious.

"Promise first!"

"WHY!!"

"Just do it!!"

"Fine!! I promise. Now what is it?"

"Thank you. Now, the second thing I wanted to say to the both of you is……I told Xavier about you and the guys!" she said the last thing in a rush, then hid behind Xavier. She was smart to.

"WHAT!!!!!!!" me and Heather said at the same time. Heather was just a bit calmer that she was the one holding the un-calm me back from beating the crap out of my sister.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she kept repeating.

"Hey! Listen real quick." Xavier said, stopping me right as I was getting loose.

I calmed down and asked, "What, Xavier?!" I wonder what he could possibly need to say other then 'don't hurt me'.

"The third thing that Winter was going to say was that I have an idea that you two might like." He said with a confident little smile on his face.

I was curious now, so I asked, "What's your idea and why would we like it?"

He looked at Winter before answering. "I thought that, since me and Winter are finally together and ya'll need a little help," he stopped for a second because he saw me make an annoyed look. I was making it because I wasn't sure if he was suggesting we were crazy. "I thought we could all have a triple date." After he finished, he and Winter stepped back four steps.

I thought about it for a minute, then laughed. "Do you really think they would go with us?! I mean really. Even if they did, it would only be because they wouldn't want to hurt our feelings." I turned away from him.

"Are you sure? Have you ever asked them about it? About how they feel? I think you should at least try my idea. And you don't have to ask them. I could some how get them to ask ya'll without telling them how ya'll feel. Me and Winter feel very bad about how ya'll are doing right now, especially since we're making it worse. So, come on." He said with a pleading face and Winter came from behind with her annoying look.

I tried not to, but, because of hope that they may have feelings back, I thought about. I looked ay Heather. She was looking at me, but also thinking. I wanted to say no so much because I didn't want to end up being hurt, knowing they wouldn't care, but I also wanted to say yes so much because I hoped that they would have the same feelings back. it was a tie between the fear of emotional pain or the hope for emotional joy. Heather sighed and shrugged her shoulders. She may really like Mushra, but not as much as I cared about Sago. she really liked Mushra and would secretly go gaga over him a bit, but she didn't have the feelings I had. I would see sago and feel my heart go crazy. I would here him say my name and my stomach would flip. And if he ever got real close, I would have a racing heart, flipping stomach and red cheeks. And I couldn't stop the feelings. It was so great yet so annoying. My brain was always mixed up when I was around him. And I wished so much that I could have more joy then sorrow. So, I decided, kind of. I would at least like to try…to see how he feels so I wont have to wonder anymore and wouldn't be feeling like there was a war going on inside me.

"Fine, but if this ends up not working out, I'm gonna have to find another sister and there will be, once again, only nine people in the Shinzo gang." I said giving them two an evil glare.

They both started heading back to the hide out, walking backwards and watching my every move, as they should. I turned to Heather and nodded and we both headed to the hideout together. Once we got back, we saw that Mushra and Sago were playing rock paper scissors and it seemed like Mushra was loosing *cough*. We came over and sat by them. I was wondering where Winter and Xavier were. Maybe they were going to wait until the guy's were back on Enterra. Other then Mushra yelling when Sago would beat him, it was quiet. Me and Heather were lying on the ground, watching the stars, waiting for Winter, Xavier, or both to come. About an hour past and they still didn't come. I was getting a bit tired, so I told heather I was going to go home and sleep. She decided that she'd go home too. I started heading home.

"Hey, Jaden, wait." I heard, then stopped as I realized whose voice it was.

I turned around as Sago walked up to me. "Uh…what's up?" I asked as he stopped a few steps away from me, which is the reason why I said uh stupidly.

"I…just thought you might want some one to walk you home." He said.

"Uh… uh…I…I guess." I said, heart going crazy. He started walking and so did I, but before I left, I glanced back to see Mushra walking with Heather. Had I fallen asleep while lying on the ground? I thought about it, but decided, whether it is or isn't a dream, might as well enjoy it. He was real quiet as we walked and his face was slightly turned away. Other then me glancing at him, I was doing the same. I wonder…never mind. We made it to my house and stopped in front of the porch. I hesitated, but headed up the steps. But something stopped me. Sago had grabbed my hand. my heart and stomach were going crazy.

"Um, Jaden?" he said.

"Y-yeah?"

"Xavier said" he better not have told "that he and Heather both feel nervous about there first date and wanted extra people there and Xavier asked us. And before he suggested anyone, I kinda thought of you." He said with a shy smile. Did I actually just hear that? Ok, either I'm dreaming or Xavier is a wizard. Sago continued talking, while actually blushing a bit. "So, I was wondering if you would like to go with me."

I was going crazy inside. Did he really just ask me? I didn't know what to do. I was running around like crazy in my head. I decided that first; it may be a good idea if I breathe, since I stopped doing that. Then, I answered. "I…uh…sure." Perfect answer.

"Really?! Uh, I mean cool. Um, we're supposed to be meeting at your hide, and then decide what were doing then. So, yeah. Um, see you later." He said walking backwards.

"B-bye." After he turned around, I ran inside and started screaming like crazy. Then I started, stupidly, to do that one dance were you move your hands in circles in front of you while say repeatedly, "He asked me out!" after I had went crazy and tired myself from happy dancing, I immediately laid down in my bed and went to sleep, not wanting to be sleepy on the date. Date… Date. Date. Date. "I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH SAOG!!!!" I yelled uncontrollably, then went back to trying to sleep. I woke after a dreamless night had passed. I got up and looked threw my clothes. I decided to wear aqua shirt that wrapped around the neck instead of it having straps, and some jeans. I would wear my hair up, something I never do. After I decided what to wear, I headed to the bathroom to clean up. After I was done there, I went and changed. Everything was ready. Oh, wait! Heather hasn't called yet. I ran to the phone wondering if she may not have been as lucky as me. I grabbed the phone, dialed the number, and waited.

"Hello?" I heard her say.

"Heather! Listen, did Mushra asked you anything when you got to your house?"

"Actually, yeah. Did Sago ask you?"

"Yes! So, your going on the triple date?"

"Yep."

"Ok, well see you there, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and headed outside. I almost ran as I hurried to the hideout. Once I got there, I could see the guys waiting. Winter and Heather hadn't made it yet. Then I heard footsteps and turned to see them hiding too.

"Hey, um, why are ya'll hiding?" I asked.

"Were nervous about what they'll think of our outfits." Winter said.

I looked at them and then down at myself. We never wore outfits like this. We just wore normal clothing. And we looked really different. I started to rethink walking out there, but then, I reminded my self that he had finally opened up, so I wasn't going to miss this time with Sago, and I would make sure they wouldn't miss there time with there guys.

"Come on." I said grabbing there hands and heading towards the boys.

As they saw us, they stared for a minute, wide eyed, then changed their expressions.

"Wow, ya'll look great." Xavier said and the guys just nodded.

They were just wearing there normal outfits. I asked where we were going, and they said maybe to eat, then see a movie here. "Um, if were going to be hanging here, ya'll might need to change. Your outfits would attract attention."

The guys looked at each other. "What can we wear?" they asked at the same time.

We had a lot of work to do. We went to different clothing stores, trying to find the right outfit for each of them. It took us about an hour, but it was worth it. Xavier wore a light green button up shirt with jeans, Mushra wore an orange t-shirt with black knee length shorts, and Sago wore a blue button up shirt with a dark blue jacket over that and jeans. The only thing wrong with his outfit was the fact that…he still had his helmet on.

"Sago, you gotta take that off. That's one the one thing that stands out the most." I said.

"Uh, I really don't want to do that." He said grabbing it protectively.

"Come on, Sago." Mushra said as we all started to surround him.

"No!"

"Please Sago?" I asked. He almost gave up, but then shook it off.

"Fine. If you wont take it off yourself, then we're gonna have to take it by force." Mushra said, and then jumped on sago's back, trying to take it off.

"Mushra, get off!" Sago yelled.

"Not until this thing comes off!" Mushra yelled back.

They kept fighting over it, Mushra trying to rip it off and Sago trying to weld it on. Eventually, it got annoying, so I went up to them and yanked Mushra off. As Mushra fell, I heard something else drop. I looked to see the helmet rolling on the ground, then I looked at Sago. His hair was a bit spiky, covering some of his face, but most of all, it was blue. And looked even more hot then before.

"There. Its off." He said.

"See. Now was that so bad?" Mushra said, then he hid behind Heather as Sago got annoyed.

"Come on. No more fighting. Lets just go." I said, trying to calm them down.

"Fine. Where are we going first?" Sago asked.

"Um, I don't know."

"How about we go eat some where?" Winter suggested.

"How about a movie?" Heather suggested.

"How about a casino?" sago asked, but said, "Never mind." as we all glared. He still had a gambling problem.

"How about we eat, then go see a movie?" I said.

Everyone thought for a minute, then nodded. We had walked to the mall because it wasn't so far from my house, but the theater and restaurants were a bit farther away. So, we might need rides.

"Me and heather can ride my hover board….just as long as she doesn't make me crash." He said, eyeing her.

"Xavier and me could ride my bike." Winter said.

"And me and you can ride my hover bike." Sago said to me. I nodded.

Everyone got there rides. Winter hopped on her bike happily with Xavier. Mushra helped Heather on his hover board five times because she fell of each time. And I hesitated. Sago was waiting for me to get on. I didn't move because I just realized I was going to have to hold on to him. I started to blush a little.

"You coming Jaden?" he said, waiting.

"Uh…um…y-yeah." I stuttered stupidly.

I walked up to him and slowly sat on his ride. I put my hands on the back of the ride. Sago turned to me and smiled.

"Your gonna have to hold on." He said, laughing.

"O-ok." I put my arms around his waist and rested my head on his back. Ok, just breathe. In and out. In and out. In and out. I think my face was on fire.

"You ready?" he asked.

All I did was nod my head. We started moving. I looked at heather who had started screaming out of excitement and was flipping around with Mushra. My sister was just smiling happily. I sat up a bit, not wanting to seem like the odd one out because everyone was having fun and I was completely silent. We were getting close to the restaurants, so everyone slowed.

"So, where are we eating at?" Mushra asked.

"Um, how about olive garden? Good food there." I said. Everyone nodded.

We headed out. Once we got there, we all raced to the entrance. Me and Sago almost won, but Mushra and Heather got there first. I think they might have cheated. But right now, I was too hungry to care. We found our seats and ordered our food. I got chicken alfredo, Heather got pesto and bread sticks, Winter and Xavier both got spaghetti. I immediately thought of lady and the tramp. And Sago and Mushra both got chicken soup.

"Hey Sago!" Mushra said.

"Yeah?"

"I bet I can finish my food quicker then you."

"How much you want to bet?" he asked with a smile.

I just ignored them and kept eating. But as I was getting to finishing the last bit of my food (I'm a bit of a fast eater), I heard Mushra and Sago choking. Me and heather started patting, then slapping there backs until both the guy's, at the same time, spat out the chicken they were choking on (try saying that five times fast).

"Are ya'll ok?!" I asked worried.

"No!! Ya'll beat the crap out of our backs!!!" Mushra yelled.

"Well, we where just trying to help. Next time your choking to death, just tell us to leave you alone!!" I yelled back.

"Hey, they were just trying to help Mush, so hush. We may not be able to lay down right for a while, but at least we're ok now. And Jaden, you know how he is, so just forget about it. No more." Sago said.

I calmed down. "Fine. So, after we're all done eating, what are we gonna watch?" I asked.

"Um, what's in theater right now?" Heather asked.

"I don't know. We could wait until we get there to see. How about what genre is everyone in the mood for?"

Mushra and Heather both said, "ACTION!!" while throwing their hands up.

Winter and Xavier both said in a lovey dovey way while looking into each others eyes, "Romance."

I thought for a minute. Action might be good, but there would be too much yelling and there might end up being action off the screen. So, maybe no. I'm a bit of a romantic, but I wouldn't want to be uncomfortable while watching that. So, maybe no to that, too. Horror might be good. I haven't seen a scary movie in a while and we may all need some one to hide behind. I look at Sago as I thought that, then looked away as he looked at me. But maybe that was stupid to just see that for that. A comedy might be nice, but I've seen too many comedy's lately. I got up and asked Heather and Winter to follow me to the lady's bath room.

"What is it Jaden?" Winter asked.

"Um, I got an idea for a movie choice, but I'm not sure if it kinda stupid."

"Well tell us." Heather said.

I explained why I thought of that, and also what I thought of the other genres to see if they'd want to pick ones of those instead. They took a minute to think.

"Well, there's usually some action in horror movies." Heather said. I'll take that as a yes.

"Um, I think Xavier kinda likes scary movies. And I'd be ok with it." Winter said. Another yes.

Now we just had to convince the guys. We headed back to the guys who had finished their food while we were gone.

"So, how would ya'll feel about a scary movie?" I asked, then Mushra and Sago zoomed under the table.

"Um, I don't know about those two, but I'm ok with scary." Xavier said.

"Good." I duck under the table and said, " Are ya'll actually scared of a scary movie? They're usually kinda stupid. And haven't ya'll defeated millions of scary things in the past?" I said to them.

"From what we heard, there worse." Sago said.

"I think I'd rather fight Lanancerus (sorry if its spelled wrong) then go and watch anything like that." Mushra said.

"Well, its four against two, so, too bad." I said as me and Heather dragged the guys from under the table.

We paid for the food and then headed for the theaters. I was getting a little bit more comfortable about riding with sago and I was amazed that Heather and Mushra hadn't crashed yet. I looked over at them and saw that I spoke too soon. They had hit a tree and were getting back on now. Once we got there, we scanned the movie menu (as I decided to call it) and saw that they had 'The Ring' in there. Sometimes this theater would play old movies, but not all the time because they would never get money for it.

"So, I guess we're gonna see 'The Ring'." I gulped, kind of regretting my decision.

"Yep." Heather said, holding part of Mushra's outfit as he tried to run.

"Well, come on." Xavier said, grabbing Winter's hand.

Me, Sago, Heather, and Mushra followed a bit slowly behind. We made it in.

"Lets split up and buy what we need. Me and Sago will get the tickets, Winter and Xavier, you two go and get drinks. And Mushra and Heather" I was interrupted by the two I was just talking to.

"CANDY!!!! CANDY, CANDY, CANDY!!!!" they both yelled, jumping up and down.

"Sshhhh. Would ya'll quiet down. Yes the candy, just don't eat all." I said, then thought that they would buy candy for every one and end up finishing it all before they got it to us.

After we got everything, we headed to where the ring was playing. We found seats and everything and got ready for the movie. We sat there and then the previews started. They were for some movie's that were now old so, people were talking during them. I sat in between sago and heather. Mushra was sitting on the other side of heather and on sago's other side was where winter and Xavier sat. I just sat there, bored, and waited for the movie to start. Winter and Xavier were talking all lovey dovey with each other and heather and Mushra were fighting over the last piece of candy. I glanced at sago, who, when I saw him, seemed to be glancing at me. The last trailer end and the movie started.

I really shouldn't have picked this. It's still pretty creepy to me and I'm just waiting for the part were the girl crawls out the TV. By now I was half leaning towards sago without trying. Mushra and heather were hiding behind there seats and winter and Xavier were holding each other. Sago seemed pretty scared, too. Oh, it's about to happen. She's about to crawl out the TV. TURN THE TV OFF, DUMMY!!! I hide m head in sago's shoulder. Then zoomed back to my normal sitting position because, one, I did that stupidly without thinking and two because he may not want me to do that. But she was crawling out now, so I hide my face in my hands. But then I felt arms round me, pulling me toward something. I opened my eyes to see that it was sago who had wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. He turned to me. Our faces were really close, so I turned my head the other way. I saw heather mouth, 'lucky'.

I turned back once the TV scene was over, but now it was showing the part when the women finds the guy looking all creepy and everyone in the theater screamed. The loudest scream came from heather and Mushra as they ran out of the theater with winter and Xavier following behind. Me and sago followed, too. Not wanting to watch anymore. Once we were all outside, we got on our vehicles and headed back near the houses. We stopped at the hide out.

"Great idea, Jaden." Heather said sarcastically. "now we're all gonna have nightmare's."

"Sorry, but, ya'll didn't have to agree. I just suggested something." I snapped back.

"Hey, there's no need for fighting. It was good idea, Jaden. No one knew that it would scare the living crap out of us like that." Sago said.

"Ok." Me and heather both said.

"Well, I guess we better head home now." I said.

"We'll, I'll see ya'll later." Heather said starting to walk off, but Mushra caught up to her and asked if she needed him to walk her there. She said yeah with a smile. I was glad for her, but sad for me. No way would sago ask that of me.

"I'll walk you home if you want, Jaden." Sago said.

Ok, never mind. "Uh, sure."

"Me and Xavier are gonna hang at the portal till you guys get back." winter said.

"ok." Sago said.

Me and him headed for my house. We were both quiet on the way there. I glanced at him a few times and he seemed like he may be blushing a bit and hade his face slightly turned from mine. Why was that? Could it be he- no. no way. We made it to my house and I stood in front of the porch for a minute.

"Well, that was fun." Sago said.

"Ye-yeah."

"I hope we can do it again sometime."

"Yeah. Me, too."

"So, would you like to go out again? Just me and you?"

He couldn't really mean that. It's too good to be true. Xavier must have paid him or something to do this. "Ok, I know Xavier asked you and Mushra to go with for us, but you don't have to pretend anymore. It might actually make it worse if you keep pretending, so stop. I'll just see ya'll tomorrow, ok?" I said turning and heading up the porch stairs. But he grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"I'm not pretending Jaden." He said, stepping on the stairs with me.

"Yes you are, I can tell."

"No I'm not."

"I don't believe you."

"Well maybe this will convince you." He said, then he leaned in and kissed me.

I was stunned, but only for a moment. Then I kissed back. We pulled away and I just stared at him.

"Now you believe me?" he asked. All I did was nod. He laughed, then kissed me on my cheek before he started heading down the stairs.

"So, um…tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yep, cant wait." He said, then waved and headed in the direction of the portal.

After he was out of sight I ran inside, called heather and told her everything. She was so happy for me and I was happy for her, too, because apparently Mushra had given her a kiss on her cheek. We were both happy now. Winter came in right as I hung up and I told her everything, then thanked her and told her to tell Xavier thanks the next time she sees him. After we ate, I went to my room and got read for bed. I laid there, thinking about everything. I was just happy. I eventually fell asleep. I was woken up the next morning by sago who was in my room. Why is he in my room? Then I heard aroar and me and sago headed outside to see a huge three headed dragon. Omg. Now what?

Me: ok, this was more dramatic then it was funny and I wasn't trying to make it that way at first, but then I got carried away. So, hope you liked it. If you didn't, don't review, if you do, review. And if you want me to continue, please say so in reviews if not, fine,

hurt my feelings. Just kidding. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

The second date

Me: yellow, this is a second part to my Shinzo date story, so if you haven't read that, don't read this. I'm gonna be doing different parts from everyone's p.o.v. (point of view).

Mushra: wait, you mean, I'll be able to talk instead of you crazy obsessed Mushra fans? I can finally get ya'll back?

Me: Um, I'll be talking for you, and I'm not an obsessed Mushra fan….. I'm an obsessed sago fan, thank you. So, sorry. No revenge today.

Mushra: I will have my revenge, so, you, may not be scared now, but you wiiiillll be, oh, yoooouuuu wiiiilll be.

Me: oooookkaaa, I do not own anything from Shinzo, about Shinzo or anything like that. Please enjoy! 

As I walked to where the portal was, I thought of Jaden. I can't believe I never noticed before. Before, I just thought she was just having fun hanging with us. Just thought as me as a good friend. But tonight, she seemed shyer then ever, and mostly around me. How long has she liked me? Who knows? I'm just glad she likes me. I smiled to myself.

Then I thought about the fact that there will be no more gambling! How can I live without that? I've always gambled. It was something that I did to pass the time, to stop thinking about bad or sad things, something that helped me when I really needed it, something that I loved to do. Should I do what I always loved to do, or should I find something else to love, or should I say someone?

Well, I'm sure it wouldn't hurt me or anyone else that has a problem with me gambling if I stopped a bit, not completely. Yeah, I can survive that.

All of a sudden, I heard a laugh. I turned to see some one who I knew we had defeated before.

I pulled out my boomerang and said, "What are you doing here, Ryuma? We beat you already."

He laughed again in his creepy way. "Oh, I'm here for my soon to be brides, since my last wedding didn't go so well." He smiled an evil smile as he said this.

"Who in the world would want to marry you?" I asked, wondering who he was going to force this time.

"Well, I have three choices. Number one is a girl with blond hair and light green eyes. Not so sure about that one." He didn't seem so interested in who ever that was. "Number two is a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. Maybe, but she might be too much like her crush, Mushra." Wait, where is he going with this? "And three is a girl with brown hair and green eyes who has a bit of an attitude and I think she might be the one." He smiled the evil smile again, but this time, it was like he was waiting for me to realize what I was starting to at that moment.

He was talking about the girls. The first one was Winter, the second one was Heather and the third was… "If you lay a hand on Jaden or the others, you'll regret it." I yelled.

"Oh really? You think you can transform into Mushrambo and beat me like you did before? Think again!" he yelled.

"Trust me, when I'm done with you, we wont need Mushrambo!!" I yelled as I brought out my boomerang and threw it at him. He jumped and dodged it. Dang!

"I DON'T THINK SO!!!" he yelled, then grandoora flew over my head as Ryuma jumped on her. They headed in the worst direction.

I ran back as fast as I could to Jaden's house. He was NOT going to get ANY of them! I made it there before they did, thankfully, but I didn't have time for joy right now. I busted the door open and headed to the rooms. I opened all the doors. The first one was empty, the next one was Winter's room and I guessed that the sound of me busting threw the door must have woke her up. I waved for her to follow and she got up and headed for her closet. I guess to change. I headed to the last room and saw her still sleeping. I went up to her and nudged her shoulder until she woke up. I think she was about to ask a question because she looked confused, but then we heard grandoora roar. She got up and ran outside as I followed trying to stop her, but grandoora was right outside her house.

I stood in front of Jaden and winter who had just made it out and gasped.

"What the heck is he doing here?" Jaden asked, noticing Ryuma.

"You don't want to know. Just stand behind me." I told her.

Ryuma jumped down from his dragon and stopped a few feet from us. I got my boomerang ready.

"Hello, ladies. I'm am Ryuma, prince of reptiles. I was wondering if you please come with me to a lovely party." He still had that annoying creepy voice.

"They aren't going anywhere with you!!" I yelled.

"What does he want?" whispered Jaden.

"You know how he tried to marry Yakumo?"

"Yeah."

"He planning to try again, but he's gonna chose between you, your sister and heather." I told her with anger in my voice.

"Well, we got to get out of here."

"That's what I'm trying to think about. If we do get away, we have to get to heather so all of you will be protected."

"Oh, is that what her name is?" Ryuma said, then heather appeared beside him, snakes around her.

"Don't you dare hurt her!!!" Jaden yelled, then charged at him while grabbing a stick.

"Jaden, no!!" I followed her.

She made it to Ryuma and tried to hit him, but he pulled out his sword. No, Jaden!!! I thought as I tried to hurry and catch up. But all he did was block her attack.

"You know, your anger is what I love about you. Who knows? You may be the one I pick." He smiled and leaned his face closer to her.

she back away and fell down as I made it to her. I helped her up as I tried to hurry and think. I had to get all of them out of here. I had an idea. I shot water in Ryuma's face and hurried to get to heather. Then shot more in his face and headed back to winter with both the girls. "Hydro power!!" I yelled, then flew off with the girls.

Ryuma got angry and headed after us on grandoora.

We made it to the portal and I threw them in. I made an ice wall, then jumped in too. Once I made it threw, I helped heather get the snakes off. They disappeared once they were off. After that we all headed to the camp and saw Mushra sleeping and Xavier staring at the fire, bored probably, from waiting for me.

He looked up, surprised, but before he could ask anything, I said, "Not now. We got to hurry. Mushra, WAKE UP!!!"

"What? What?! Are my pants on fire?" he said, still half asleep. he sat up. "What's going on, sago?" he asked, a bit more awake now and most likely wondering why I was in hyper form.

"I cant explain now. All I can say is that we need to get the girls out of here now!"

"But-"

"Just shut up and come on, mush!" I said and everyone followed, grabbing a few things like food and sleeping bags and tents.

We walked for almost an hour, but I couldn't help, I didn't want them to get hurt. But it might not be good to tire everyone out. "Ok, let's stop here for now."

Everyone sat, but Mushra walked up to mean stood there. "What's going on, sago?" he asked, annoyed now.

I sighed, then told him what happened. Once everyone heard his idea, they gasped.

"I don't want to marry that creep!!!" heather yelled.

"No one is going to marry him!" I said. "We just have to find somewhere to hide ya'll, then us guys will fight."

"We're not weak you know. In our world, we're as tough as ya'll, just without the hyper forming thing. So don't be making it sound like were damsels in distress." Jaden said, a little annoyed by what I said.

"I wasn't meaning that I was just saying that he'll be after ya'll, so ya'll need to be protected." I said, hoping to calm her down.

"Ok." was all she said. Ok, need to remember she doesn't like it when guys act like their better.

"Ya'll think we'll need Kutaal?" Mushra asked.

"Maybe. But we're already on the run and a bit far away. If we go back we'll either run into Ryuma and be captured or we'll get there and Ryuma will be right on our tails. It's too much of a risk." Jaden said. She was right.

"After we rest a bit we should find somewhere to camp or something." Xavier said. We all nodded.

After we rested a bit, we looked around for somewhere to stay. There were no towns with houses around, so we decided to stay in a cave. We got situated and got ready to sleep.

I was almost asleep, you know when your half asleep half awake, but almost asleep, well I was there. But then a roar made all of us get up. Xavier and I ran to the entrance and saw grandorra right in front of the cave. We ran back in and started heading for the back. then I stupidly realized that it may be a dead end. Once we got to the back, we couldn't see anything. Mushra hyper form and formed a fire ball to light up the area. I saw two kind of small wholes.

"Lets head threw those!" I suggested. They nodded.

They broke into two and went threw. Xavier and Winter went threw the left and Mushra and Heather went threw the right. Me and Jaden were about to head in, but a rock flew, hit the wall and surprised us. We turned and saw grandoora tearing apart the cave to get to us. Five more rocks flew toward us and hit the wall. We had both ducked down, but when we turned around, we saw that are only way out was blocked. Dang it! What do we do now?

"Sorry, but you wont be going anywhere today." Golly, could he get anymore annoying?

"Stay back Ryuma!" I warned, then whispered to Jaden, "Try and move the rocks."

She stepped back slowly and started to move some while hiding behind me.

"I already told you, you wont be going ANYWHERE!!!" Ryuma yelled, apparently seeing Jaden, then he squinted his eyes and a string of lightning shoot toward Jaden.

I tried to jump in front of it, but it was to fast. Jaden screamed out in pain, then fainted as I made it to her and caught her. "Jaden? Jaden? JADEN!!!!" I yelled, but she was out. I laid her down, hyper formed, then said, "You will pay!!!"

"I seriously doubt that." He smiled, then I heard snakes behind me.

I turned to see them covering Jaden and taking her away. I ran to her and tried to cut them off, but each time I did, they reformed and then completely surrounded her and she disappeared.

"She'll be coming with me, thank you." I turned to Ryuma, who had Jaden at his feet, then threw her onto grandoora.

I threw my boomerang as fast and as hard as I could when he turned around and started to jump. It scratched his back pretty good. He had a big cut on his back. I started to run at him as he turned tome, but he squinted his eyes and then rocks started to fall in front of me. I tried to dodge all of them, but one hit me on the back and knocked me out. Dang it!

Me: ok, there's sago's pov. Hope u liked. Gonna keep continuing the story through everyones pov, so, yeah. Please review ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Third date

Me: ok, third part of my date story, though it is no longer a date, so, yeah.

Mushra: my turn now, but not really.*mumbles* I will have my revenge.

Me: ok, well, I don't own anything, so please enjoy ^---^.

Me and heather headed threw the whole trying to get out of here, but then I heard a crash. "What the heck was that?!" I said worried because it came from behind us.

"I don't know. I think we should go back!" heather said, worried, too, for her friend.

"Ok, well, let me go first. It could be a trap." If he wants a fight, he'll get one.

We headed back to the opening of the whole to see that it was blocked. No! I started attacking with my staff like crazy. What if he got to them? All of a sudden, we heard someone scream. It sounded like…

"JADEN!!!!" heather screamed, knowing it was her. She tried to push me out of the way so she could try and break the rock, but didn't do a thing.

I push her back a bit and broke the rock with my fire. Once I got everything out of the way, I saw sago lying on the ground with snakes starting to cover him. I tried burning them, but ended up burning him. Oops.

"AAAHH!!!" he sat up. "What was that for?!"

"I was trying to burn the snakes man!"

he looked down and tried breaking them off, but they kept reappearing.

"We need to find a way to get these off." I said.

"No, ya'll need to get threw those rocks. Ryuma got Jaden." He said the last thing with anger.

Me and heather started to try and move, then hit, then attack the rocks. We moved some, but not a lot. But we both kept trying, mostly heather. I turned to see how sago was doing, then I saw he was covered with the snakes. Golly, how many could there freaking be?!! I ran up to him and tried cutting them with my spear, but it didn't do anything. They surrounded his entire body like a cocoon. I couldn't hear anything!

"Sago!! Can you hear me, man?" he didn't answer. "SAGO!" he still didn't answer.

"He cant hear you, sonny."

I looked up to see Ungar. I still couldn't tell if that thing was a girl or a guy, so I'm just gonna call it an It. It stood there ob the other side of sago. "What did you do?!" I yelled.

"Something that's coming to all of you boys, so you don't crash the wedding like ya'll did before." It said.

"What? Listen, you better give my friend back or you'll regret it!" I warned.

"I'm sorry, but that wont be happening." Mist started to swarm around It. "But don't worry, you'll be joining him real soon." It smiled a freaking creepy smile, then the mist completely covered it then they disappeared.

"No!!! Dang it!!" I yelled frustrated. We should have gotten Kutaal, became Mushrambo and kicked their buts before they got ahead. Dang it!!

"Mushra, what are we gonna do?! He's got Jaden and sago!" heather asked, still worried.

"We got to find winter and Xavier and then we've got to find sago and Jaden." I said. We cant beat him alone, no matter how much I wanted to kick his but myself!

We went back to the wholes and started to try and move the rock that blocked their hole. We got the rocks out of the way and headed in. I couldn't hear them or see them, so they must have gotten far. After a while, I thought we might be close enough for them to hear. "Winter!! Xavier!!!"

"WINTER!!! XAVIER!!!!" heather yelled. She was getting really worried. But it was her best friends, so I couldn't blame her or tell her to stop worrying.

"It's gonna be ok, heather. Calm down. We just got to find the others, then go kick Ryuma's butt."

She sat there for a second, calmed down, then her expression changed from worried and scared, to angry. "Ok, lets go." She started to go ahead of me.

Ok, I had to admit, she was very likable. I really cared about Yakumo, because she was such a great person, but there has been sometimes when she hasn't been my favorite person in the world, well, for only a minimal amount of time, but still. Like the time when she slapped me for protecting her. I know why and I guess I agree, but she could have been a bit more grateful that I saved her. I mean, not super grateful, but better then slapping me and then banishing me. Heather was just…more fun. She liked fighting. Or at least wrestling around. She loved messing with people like me and was, I guess you could say, hyper like me. I loved hanging with her now. And I think I might like her…a lot. Yeah, I do, and I'm not gonna let anything happen to her. Not a thing.

We were crawling in that whole for at least an hour. We took a rest now, hands and knees pounding. After we rested long enough, we started moving again, not wanting to waist time. It took another freaking hour, but we started to see a bit of light, then after a few minutes, we made it out. The sun was starting to rise. We scanned the mountainside for winter and Xavier, but I couldn't see anyone, mostly because everything was so dimly lit.

"Can you see anything?" I asked heather.

"No. You?"

"Nope."

"It's dark right now, so it will be hard to see anyone. How about we rest and wait till the sun is up more, then we'll look." She said.

"Yeah, sounds good. We should probably sleep, so we're not super tired when we look for them."

"And we should sleep in shifts, so we won't be attacked."

I nodded as I found a spot to lay. There was a cozy spot by a tree, so I went and laid there.

"Hey, who said you were the first to sleep?" heather said. Apparently she thought she was going to be the first to sleep. Ha!

"Me."

"Ugh, fine." She came and sat by me, not wanting to stand.

I laid there for a while with my eyes shut and eventually I feel asleep. Thank goodness heather was quiet.

I dreamed we had made it to Ryuma's hide out and we were kicking his but right now. My kinda dream. Then he said that he picked me as his next bride and then I woke up terrified. Heather was still sitting next to me and she seemed like she was falling in and out of sleep.

I tapped her on the shoulder. "Heather." She kept dosing off a bit. Ok, only one thing to do. "HEATHER!!!" I screamed in her ear. Hehe. That should wake her up…and make her hit me in the-oooww. I dropped to the ground.

"Oh sorry, did I hit you? Well, that happens when you scare the crap out of people. Hmph." She walked over to my spot.

"Ok, yea, that was my fault, but was it necessary to hit me THERE!!"

"Yea, it usually teaches you guys not to do what ever caused us to do that when we do." Ok, that was a bit confusing, but I still understood…I think.

"Ok, I get it no more scaring you. Maybe." I whispered. She glared. "But I think we should get moving and go look. Its light enough now."

"But I haven't even got to rest!" she complained.

"You were half asleep when I woke up, so that was pretty much resting." I said back.

"That soooo not fair! And it was hard to even doss off with you sleep fighting and swinging at me!"

"Well, I'm the one who will need to fight, so I should get more rest." I said. I hope she couldn't find anything to top that because that's was a hard excuse to think of that fast.

"Are you saying I'm weak?!" she almost yelled.

"Um, kinda. You can't hyper form or anything and- aaaahhh!!!" I was knocked back to the ground, after I just got up, by heather who had just tackled me.

We wrestled on the ground and she ended up pining me to the ground, my hands behind my back. "Ok, you got me. You're not weak. Now can you let go of my arms before you break them?" she got up.

"Ha! That's what I thought."

"Well, looks like Jaden isn't the only bride who may have a temper." No!

I looked up to see Ryuma standing right behind heather, who fell back, surprised. I got up and stood in front of her, my spear ready. "Stay back!" I warned. I don't know what heather was doing, but she was moving around behind me. I was going to look and see what she was doing, but I wasn't sure if Ryuma would try and do anything. After a minute of minimal noise, heather got up and stood next to me, holding a metal pole. I guess she had been looking for something to fight with. We both stood there waiting for his move. I slowly took out his sword. We watched it warily, not knowing if he was going to attack or wait for us. It took to long for any of us to attack, so I decided to just charge at him, but I tripped. I looked at my feet and saw snakes slithering up them. I didn't know what to do, because each time that we've tried to attack, they grew back. I kept thinking and thinking, but then heather got impatient and tried to attack. She actually hit him on the cheek with the pole. Reminder: try not to fight with her anymore.

"Get'em heather!" I shouted.

"Thanks" she said, but still had her back turned to me, watching Ryuma.

"Very good, heather. I may consider you as my next bride, I'm still not sure yet." He smiled a very annoying looking smile, then grabbed heather's arm and pulled her close. "You would make a very beautiful bride."

"Let go you snake!" she yelled and tried to yank her arm away. I didn't help at all. Then she tried the same thing she did to me. Kicking in the worst place.

Ryuma bowed over a bit, but as he straitened back up, he face was now mad. I tried to get up, seeing his free hand starting to rise. But I couldn't get up. The snakes wouldn't let me get up, now that they were at my waist. Then I heard a smack and saw Ryuma let go of heathers hand as she fell to the ground. She cried a bit at the pain, not able to hold it all in.

"Oh, your gonna pay, Ryuma." I warned.

He grabbed her and pulled her up by the hair. She wiggled and scratched at his hand, trying to get free, but he wouldn't let go. I kept trying to get up, but the snakes were starting to cover my chest. Darn it!

"I don't think so. You wont be able to do a thing." He smiled.

Grandoora came flying down and he jumped on with heather. I tried to yell something, but the snakes covered my face. Darn it! Darn it! Darn it! Darn it!


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth date

Me: ok, this is the last of the guys point of view, Xavier's.

Mushra: why am I always the one who gets hurt, huh? Why don't you hurt sago or Xavier?

Me: um, Xavier isn't as annoying as you, and never in a million years would I hurt sago like we do you.

Mushra: if you fan girls like me, then why do you torture me?

Me: I'm a sago fan, not a you fan, but I don't know why, just say disclaimer.

Mushra: (mumbles) fine. She doesn't own Shinzo; she's just crazy like all her friends! (Runs for his life as I run after him)

Enjoy!

Me and winter were running as fast as we could. At first we were running, not knowing what was behind us. But now we are running to find our friends.

"Do you think there ok?! If he hurts my sister…" winter was starting to get angry.

"I'm not sure. They could be running like we were, or they could be hiding. Or worse, they could have been captured." I looked at her as I said this. "But if they were, I'm pretty sure they won't let someone like Ryuma lay a hand on them."

"Ok. Well, we gotta find them soon, where ever they are." She said, then started to run faster.

We made it back to the mountain. We found the holes and checked both, but no one was there. We checked around the opening. We checked everywhere near there that we thought they could be, but couldn't find anyone.

"Heather!!!" winter yelled, and then took a pause to listen. "Mushra!!!... Sago!!!!......JADEN!!!!" she paused again. No response. Then she fell to her knees.

"Winter, you ok?!!" I knelt down next to her and saw that she was crying.

"Where are they?!!" she yelled. She cried a little more, with me rubbing her back trying to think of some way to help that didn't involve something they already tried. "If Ryuma got them, then we go after him. He will pay if he hurts my sister or my friends in anyway!!"

"We'll find him soon. But for now we need to rest so we're not weak and defenseless if and when he attacks." She nodded and stood up.

"Too late."

We both swerved around to see two green eyes in the darkness of the forest. Then snakes shot out at us. I took out my sword and cut them as the came at me. I turned to winter, who was struggling to get free of the snakes. I knelt down and started to try and cut them, but I couldn't move my arm. I looked to see the snakes I had cut reforming and rapping around my arms. I tried as hard as I possibly could to break free, but these things were too strong. They started to trap my legs too as the ones on winter started to drag her towards the forest. I tried harder know to break free, but they wouldn't let go.

"Winter!!!!" I yelled. She didn't respond. The green eyes disappeared. "Aaarrghhh, LET GO!!!" I yelled and tried with all my strength to break free. Then I felt a sting on my neck. I reached back and pulled a snake from my neck. All of a sudden, my hand dropped, but I didn't feel anything when it dropped. I couldn't move it. I couldn't feel it. That snakes venom must paralyze you. I knew I couldn't do anything now. I was soon to be completely paralyzed and even if I wasn't, these snakes wouldn't let go. What are we gonna do?

Me: Ok, I know that was short, but that's all I could think to write, so hope you enjoyed it, and if you forgot who's pov that was, it was Xavier's. Please review.

Mushra: wait, cant I say anything?

Me: sure, now we're out.

Mushra: what? You just said I could say something!

Me: you just said two things.

Mushra: that doesn't count!

Me: yes it does.

Mushra: nuh uh

Me: uh huh

Mushra: nuh uh!!

Me: uh huh!!!! Please review as me and Mushra battle back and forth. Uh huuuuuuuhhh!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

The wedding rehearsal

Me: hey. Yes, I'm still going with the story. Hope your liking it. I enjoy writing it. Anyways, this after every ones captured and we are at Ryuma's half destroyed castle. This will be in winters pov, and after that, heathers, and after that mine again.

Mushra: Zzzzzzzzzz

Me: *I hit Mushra* wake up!!!

Mushra: what? You talk too much, but hey, I have a question to ask.

Me: what?

Mushra: ok, I know I love getting on your nerves like in your other story, but is it true that you are super clumsy, because I heard you saying something to sago about the fact that you hit your arm so hard on a light switch that it cut you. Ha ha. You have to be UBER SUPER clumsy to do- aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!! *runs, again, for his life*

Me: ignore what he just said and please enjoy. I do not own Shinzo.

Mushra: yea, because you'd destroy everything. *runs faster*

Enjoy!!

I woke up and tried to remember what happened. Me and Xavier were looking for the others, then Ryuma found us, then he took us, or at least, me. I don't know what he did with Xavier. And that scared me I tried to move around, not knowing where I was going because it was so dark. I felt around. Whatever I was on was cold. It felt like metal. I moved around more. I think I made it to an edge, but there were what I thought were bars at the edge……I was in a cage! They put me in a cage!!

"Who's there?" I heard some one ask, and realized (after I calmed down from being scared to death) it was heather.

"Heather? Heather, are you ok?! Oh my gosh, I was so worried ya'll were hurt. Wait, where's Jaden?" I was happy that she sounded like she was ok, but I was really worried for my sister.

"I think she's somewhere in here."

"Are you sure?"

"Hold on." She said, then, all of a sudden, I saw light to my left and saw a fire ball in heathers hand.

"Whoa!! How are you doing that?" I asked, amazed and psyched.

"I don't know. Woke up…maybe three hours ago, heard some creepy sound, and then fire shot out of my hand. I'm guessing it's because I was scared, but I don't know how I got these powers. I'm sure Ryuma had something to do with it."

"Well, can you move that fireball around the room?" I asked, wanting to get a better view of where we were at and where my sis was.

She made two more fireballs and they shoot around, shining. She let the first one stop near me, kept the second near her, and stopped the third when we saw Jaden lying unconscious in one of the cages.

"Jaden!!!" we both yelled in unison.

She moved a bit but didn't wake up. It usually took a lot to wake her up. We yelled her name again, but she just rolled over. I raised my hand and then what looked like blue-ish, white-ish mist shot from my hand and hit her on the butt.

"Whoooooaaaaaa, cold!!!! Cold, cold, cold!!! Who the heck did that?!" she yelled.

I smiled and waved. "Sorry, but you wouldn't wake up. And actually, it just kinda happened without me meaning to."

"So, they experimented on you two, too." She said.

"Huh? What do you mean, experimented on us?" I asked.

"Ryuma's servant, Ungar, was ordered to do experiments on us. I over heard them talking about it as they dragged me, thinking I was still unconscious, here. They left before I was able to hear the reason why they did it."

"Well, heather has fire. I have…snow, I guess. What do you have?"

After I finished asking, I saw her wave her hand a string of water appeared. Then I started to wonder. "Is it just me or do you two notice that your powers are the same as the guys you like?"

They nodded.

"Still trying to figure that out, but first we have to figure out how to get out of these cages." Jaden said.

"Hey, I got an idea!! How about ya'll try and do ones of Mushra's or Sago's attacks. To melt or break the bars."

They nodded, and also seemed like they felt stupid for not thinking of that before. He he^^

"Aqua tornado!" Jaden yelled, then a tornado of water shot from her hands, breaking the bars.

"Vortex of fire!" (I cant remember if I'd heard that before, but any ways) The fire shot out her hands, swirling around. It melted the bars.

They both jumped out and then stopped at my cage.

I tried to think. I pictured an attack I could use, but didn't know what to say to do the attack. I thought for I minute. "Cold chill!" I said, then the mist shot out of my hands and froze the bars. I kicked them, they broke, and I jumped out onto the floor.

"Cold chill?" Jaden asked.

"What? I couldn't think of anything better to do the attack." I said.

"Right. Ok."

"Well, what now?"

"We find the exit." Heather said, and then the fire balls searched the room for the exit.

We saw a huge door and ran to it. Once we reached it, we saw that it had a huge handle on it. We all grabbed and started o pull really hard, and, after a minute of pulling, it opened enough for us to squeeze through (what? It was a huge, and I mean HUGE, door). Once we were out, we saw that we were now in a long hallway. With doors all around, candles by each door, snake and lizard designs everywhere. Jaden looked back and forth, then headed left down the hall.

"Wait! Jaden!" I yelled as me and heather followed her. "Why are we heading this way?"

"Because. Before they completely shut the door, I saw Ryuma heading that way." She pointed behind us. "And for two reasons, I'm thinking we need to go this way. One, because I have a feeling that where ever he may stay, his prison chambers aren't close to, especially chambers with his enemy's in them. And two, because if he is somewhere down that way, I don't want to run into him. He's just weird and creepy."

Both very good reasons and I highly agree with the second one. We stopped when we saw a huge door like the one we opened. We pushed this time, because there was no handle on the outside. Which seemed a bit stupid to me. Why would the put the door handle where the prisoners can use it?

Any ways, we opened the door a bit easier now and we opened it half way. Enough for light to shine in.

Inside, we saw three tubes. We walked up to them. In front of each tube, was a computer screen looking thing that had the words enclose in red, and release in green. We looked at each other and nodded. Maybe it was the boys. The three of us touched the word release on the screen and the tubes opened a bit, letting smoke out, then completely opened.

Lying on the bottom of the inside of the tubes was little boys. I walked closer up to the boy in the tube I opened and saw that he looked familiar. He looked sooo cuuute. I picked him up. I turned to the girls, saw two other boys, and realized who they were. The one Jaden was holding was chibi sago. The one heather was holing was chibi Mushra. And the one I was holding was chibi Xavier. Mushra was wearing something like what he usually had, but no armor, just the black outfit under it and the boots. And his crown was gone. Sago, just like Mushra, had an outfit like his usual one, but no cape and you could actually see some of his blue hair flowing out of his miniature helmet. His jewels were missing, too. Same with Xavier. Actually, his outfit was like Mushra, just a little different and the colors were different. Instead of orange and black, it was green and dark blue. But now it was just dark blue suit with green boots.

We walked up to each other.

"How did this happen?" heather asked.

"I don't care how it happened! They're sooooo cute when there chibi's!"

"It was probably Ungar who turned them into chibi's." Jaden said.

"What are they planning? I mean, other then making one of us marry Ryuma." Heather asked, watching chibi Mushra sleep.

"I don't know, but we have to get out of here." Jaden said and slowly headed to the door.

We followed. The boys wiggled a bit in are arms as we searched the hall for some way out of here. We kept opening doors as we passed, seeing if it was an exit. So far, we've opened fifty doors in about two hours. We stopped to catch our breath.

"Ok, so far, it seems like there are no exits. It just an endless hall. In each room it the same. Just a bedroom. Also, we're tired from walking while carrying little boys. What are we gonna do if we run into Ryuma?" heather said.

"Well, I don't know. We can't be weak when he finds us. We can't leave the guys by there selves." Jaden said.

"I think we should head back the other way." I said. That shocked heather and Jaden.

"Why?" heather asked.

"Well, Jaden said that's the way Ryuma went and-"

"And that's the main reason were going this way!" Jaden said, sounding and looking as if she was wondering I'd gone crazy.

"Listen, please!" they took a minute, but looked at each other, back at me and nodded. "I'm thinking Ryuma would have the exits closest to him, just incase anything went wrong and he needed to hurry and escape."

"I think she's right." Heather said, and I smiled.

"Ok, we'll go back that way, but we have to be super careful. We don't want to get caught again." Jaden said.

And it was decided. We were heading back.

We made it back to our door and took time to rest there. We laid the boys against the wall and sat down.

"Guys, I think we need to leave the boys somewhere." Jaden said.

"What?!!" me and heather asked in shock at the same time.

"Why the heck would we leave the boys here?! Are you crazy?!" heather almost yelled.

"Yea! You really need to figure out how you feel about people!" I said, feeling as if she just all of a sudden didn't care about them anymore.

"Ok. One, I know how I feel about people, so don't go thinking like I care more about my safety then there or yours. Two, I'm not saying leave them while we escape! Are you sure ya'll aren't crazy?!" she was standing now, annoyed by our assumptions. I felt bad for even thinking that.

"Ok, I think we all need to calm down. We sorry for thinking that. Were just all scared of what will happen and we need to stick together, not fight. I'm sorry Jaden." Heather said.

Jaden calmed down and sat. "Its fine. As I was saying, I think that we should leave them some where safe until we find some way to escape. We don't want them to get hurt, especially when there as defenseless as they are. Once we find the way out, we'll come and get them."

"That's sounds good. But, maybe one of us should stay with them while to of us search for-"

Heather was about to finished, but I interrupted, jumping up and down saying, "I wanna watch them! I wanna watch them!"

"Winter! Calm down, you can watch them, just don't do that!" Jaden said with a finger motioning in front of her mouth, meaning I need to be quiet.

"Sorry." I whispered, then smiled while looking at the boys.

"Ok. So, me and heather will go and look for the exit and you stay with the boys. You should hide in one of the rooms." Jaden said, standing up.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" I said, saluting my sister.

She laughed, but then looked serious. "Be careful, ok?"

"Ok. Don't worry, I'll be fine." I said.

"If anything goes wrong, we head back to the big door and figure out what to do from there, ok?" Jaden said, making sure we had everything covered.

Me and heather nodded, then they head down the hall as I found a room to hide in. I hope we get out of this ok.

I put the boy's on the bed and they started to wake up a bit. Three pairs of big, adorable eye's looked and me, then scanned the room. Mushra sat up.

"Who are you?" Mushra said in a little kid voice.

I was a bit surprised because I didn't know what age they were exactly. I thought they were just baby's, so I guess they were about four or something.

"I'm Winter. Do you remember me, Mushra?" I asked.

"No. and how you know my name?"

"Well, because I know you. You're one of my friends. You don't remember because you were older and now you're little." I stopped and thought about the fact the he may have no freaking idea what I was talking about. "Never mind. Um, you wanna be friends?"

"Sure." He smiled. "Hey, sago. I made a new friend." He said nudging chibi sago, who was starting to fall asleep again.

"Huh?" he said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

He looked at me and I couldn't help smiling. They were both sooooooo cute! "Hi, sago." I said.

"Hi. Who are you?"

"She's winter. And she's my new friend!" Mushra answered.

"You wanna be friends, too?" I asked sago.

"Uh, sure……were are we?" he asked, looking around he room again.

"Um, were in a mean guys' castle. But don't worry, my other friends are looking for a way out of here and we'll be leaving soon."

Xavier sat up and looked at me, too. "Are they nice and pretty like you?" he asked.

Aaawww, he is so sweet. "Yep." I said. Then I thought for a sec. "Do you guys remember anything? From before now?"

"Yeah. I really creepy guy. He had yellow hair and green eyes." sago said.

"Ryuma." I said with a bit of anger.

"I wanna kick his but!" Mushra yelled, and that kinda made me laugh.

"Don't worry, me and my friends are gonna get him."

"I don't want you to get hurt, winter." Mushra said.

"Yeah, me neither." Sago said.

"Me either." Xavier said.

I didn't know what to say for a minute. "Don't worry about me. Me and my friends are tough and we're gonna beat him."

"Ok." The three of them said at the same time.

Right then, I heard something I wish I hadn't. I looked to see snakes slithering towards us from under the door. Great, the were coming from our only exit.

"Winter!" they yelled, scared.

but then, from the corner of my eye, I saw Mushra straiten up. I looked at him. He seemed like how he almost always seemed. He looked like he was ready for a fight. Then he jumped off the bed towards the snakes.

"Mushra, no!!" I yelled, threw up my arm, then yelled, "Cold chill!"

The snakes froze as Mushra landed. Some of them broke into pieces as he landed on them. He looked at the frozen snakes, then at me.

"Coooool!!" he said.

"Come on, we need to get out of here." I said, then picked them up.

Once we passed the snakes, they jumped down and walked beside me. I went to the huge door and went in there. I left the door open, just incase Jaden and heather came back, but hid in the room just incase some one else came. Now all we could do was wait.

Hurry back, Jaden.


	6. Chapter 6

The wedding

Me: ok, almost done with the story^^. Just got this part in heathers point of view, then mine again and the story's over. I hope all ya'll reading are enjoying.

Mushra: so, why are we chibi's? I wanna know why I can't kick any butt right now.

Me: just wait, dude.

Mushra: maybe I can practice on you! *jumps at me and starts attacking*

…..10 minutes later

Me: please enjoy the fanfic^^ *fake smiles while sitting on a beat up Mushra* hey mush, how about you say the disclaimer.

Mushra: how about no. ow, ok, I'll say it. She doesn't own anything. *mumbles* she's just an evil Shinzo fan. *knocks me off and I chase him* IM GONNA TELL SAGO YOU HAVE A MILLION PICS OF HIM ON YOUR COMPUTER, HA HA! *gets tackled*

Enjoy!^^

We kept searching, opening doors all down the hall. Golly, this was annoying. So far, we've walked, possibly for an hour, down the hall opening every door in sight. No exit, no nothing. But thankfully, no Ryuma, so I wasn't completely in a totally annoyed mood. I was cheerful enough to ask Jaden one of the most annoying questions.

"Are we there yet?" I whined.

"Please, don't start. There has to be some different rooms somewhere." She said.

"Are you sure? We've been walking for an hour and all we've found is door with bedrooms on the other side. And I'm kinda worried about the boys. I mean, I know winter's watching them, but I'm still worried."

"I don't know what we can do. I have a feeling this is just an endless hall, every inch of it the same, except our chambers. I'm worried about all of them, too. Maybe we should head back and think of a better plan."

"That sounds good." I said, and we started heading back.

We took at least two breaks walking back. We were getting close to where our chamber was when we saw snakes in the hall. I looked at where they were heading and saw some of them heading towards a room across from the chamber.

"Winter!" Jaden yelled, then ran toward the room.

We got in there, kicking snakes out of our way, and saw that no one was in there. The only things in there were frozen snakes. Maybe she ran. Yeah, she must have went in the chamber. We headed to the chamber and saw that the door was open.

I light the room with fire balls and saw what was in there. The boys were in one of the cages, but they were suspended kind of high. Winter was in a cage, snakes surrounding her. I wondered why she hadn't used her powers, then I realized her hands were tied behind her back. I didn't know what to do. I thought of using one of my attacks to get them out, but I might end up hitting them. I couldn't see a way to get the boys down, and even if I could, we didn't have any keys.

"Boys! Are ya'll ok?" I yelled.

"Yeah, who are you? Are you winters friends?" I heard chibi sago ask.

"Yeah. Don't worry, we're gonna get ya'll down, sago, ok? Ya'll just stay calm." Jaden said, not seeming too calm herself.

"Ok." They said.

Jaden ran up to winter and started trying to grab some of the snakes away from her. she got at least three of them down before she shivered, took a sec to calm down, then started throwing them out of the cage. I looked up the boys. They were looking down at us. They looked pretty scared, but seemed like they were trying to be strong. Mostly Mushra. Good ol' Mushra.

"Don't worry, we'll keep ya'll safe no matter what." I wasn't lying. I would do anything to keep them safe. Before, we cared about them differently, but now, I felt like I had to do anything to keep them safe. Ryuma would have to go threw me before he hurt them.

"What happened winter?" Jaden asked now that she and gotten all the snakes away from her sister.

She didn't answer. I moved a fire ball close to them and saw that she had something over her mouth. She was wiggling like crazy.

Jaden saw it and went to take it off.

Once she took it off, winter yelled, "IT'S A TRAP!!"

Right then, the door closed. I swung around to see Ryuma smiling in front of the door. Then I got angry.

"LET THEM GO, RYUMA!!" I yelled, then I raised my hand and said, "ULTRA HYPER FLAME!!!" and fire shot straight at Ryuma.

Once the flame disappeared, I saw that he was gone. Did I beat him? Or did he run?

"Hello, heather. I see you're having fun with the gift I gave you."

A chill ran down my back. I turned to see Ryuma behind me, holding up his sword at me.

"Sure am." I said.

"Well, I'm glad. Have any of you figured out why you have these powers?" he asked.

No one said anything, so he continued, saying, "I guess not. I'll tell you anyway. Since I can't choose, between you three beautiful girls, who will be my bride, I figured out a different way. You three will battle each other. And the last one standing, the most powerful, shall be my bride."

"Heck no!" Jaden yelled.

"You really think we'd try and kill each other for you?" I said.

"Yes, if you three had a reason." He said then looked up at the boys. A huge snake was slither up the wall to the boys.

"NO!!!" the three of us yelled.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!!" I ran at him and was about to kick him in the stomach, since he was still looking at the boys, but right as I made it to him, he grabbed me by the neck.

He pulled me close to him and said, "I don't think you want to do that." The snake inched closer.

"NO!" I managed to choke out.

The snake stopped. Ryuma turned to me, smiled, then threw me towards the others. I coughed a bit, holding my throat, then I stood, Jaden helping me up.

"Now, are you three ready? Or do you think we need to feed the snake first." Ryuma said, smiling at us.

The three of us just glared.

"Fine." Jaden said, looking down at the floor.

"What about you two?"

Me and winter nodded, looking the opposite way. We were going to have to battle each other. Attack each other. We couldn't do that, but yet, we had to. Or else the boys were in trouble.

"Wonderful. Why don't you girls follow me." He said, leaving he room.

We followed slowly behind, not looking at each other. I glanced at the boys who were watching us leave. The looked so scared and sad. But at least they'd be safe.

We made it to a big kind of stadium like place. I guess this was where we were going to fight.

"You three can get ready and say your good-byes here." Ryuma said, gesturing to the area close to the entrance to the stadium. "You better hurry." He said, smiling, then walked off.

We stood there, quiet for a minute. I looked up at them. Winter was in a corner, crying silently. Jaden was still looking at the ground, but I saw shining streaks on her cheeks. As I completely realized what was about to happen, I felt tears coming.

"What are we gonna do? We can't kill each other. I wont hurt ya'll!" I said, tears coming faster.

Winter just kept crying.

"There's nothing we can do." Jaden said, sounding drained.

"Yes, there is."

We turned to see Ungar walking toward us. What the heck does she…uh, he? Gaw, what the heck does IT want!

"I am sorry for what is happening. I'm sorry that I helped this happen." She was going to continue, but Jaden was eally annoyed, so she marched up to Ungar, grabbed some of its clothing and pulled it up to her eye level.

"Well sorry just isn't gonna cut it!!" she almost yelled. "Why does it matter if you are saying sorry? Is there someway you can change all of this? Huh?"

"Actually, yes. I can. Or at least I can help you to change all of this. I can reverse what I did to the three Enterran boys, sneak them here, and then ya'll can all defeat Ryuma. All you have to do is stall. Act like ya'll are fighting each other until I get them here."

It had to be lying. It wasn't going to trick us that easily. But yet, I wondered, if it was a trap, why do it this way? And what was the reason for it? We were already about to kill each other. In what other ways can they torture us now?

"Why in the world would you do that? You're bad just like Ryuma." Jaden said, putting Ungar down.

"I may not be completely on your side, but I'm tired of doing everything for Ryuma. I survived when we were attacked by Mushrambo and I revived him. He orders me to help him get the six of you and I do. He orders me to turn them young, to were they got their jems for there powers and implant some of it in you three. I do everything for him and he doesn't appreciate it! I'm not taking orders for him any more!"

I didn't want to, but I believed her. And whether or not she was telling the truth, it wouldn't hurt. Either it would save all of us if it was telling the truth, or we would just have to kill each other.

"Are you really telling the truth?" Jaden asked.

"If I am not, let me die right here." she said.

Jaden took a minute, then decided. "Ok. Fine. We'll go along with your plan. But if I find out you weren't telling the truth, I'll make sure you suffer with us." She looked really irritated, as I'm sure we all did.

Ungar nodded. "Do not worry. I will not stop until I have returned the favor to Ryuma. You three just stall until I get back." she said, then walked off.

We looked at each other, then nodded and headed in to the stadium. Lets hope we don't kill each other before they get here.

Me: ok, almost over. Next part will have a pretty good amount of action, so, don't worry, mush, you'll fight soon.

Mushra: yea, if the wounds YOU gave me heal fast enough!

Me: your fault. You tried to challenge me AND threatened to tell sago stuff I didn't want him to know. That's two things, of three things you don't do around me, the third being insulting sago around me.

Mushra: ok, I'll remember not to say sago's a wimp. *try's to run, but trips and is to hurt to get back up*

Me: wow, I didn't even have to lift a finger. Please review^^


	7. Chapter 7

The after party

Mushra: hey, sago girl's not here. She tripped and broke her leg. Clutts. And now she's at the hospital, so I'm in charge, he he^^ so, um…..

Me: what are you doing?

Mushra: uh, nothing.

Me: oookaa, well, this is the last part of the story, hope you enjoy it^^. I don't own anything and if Mushra said anything about me, don't listen. He's just mad that most Shinzo fan girls can kick his butt!

Mushra: what ever! I just let ya'll win. I could kick ya'lls butts with my hands tied behind my back.

Me: oh, really? How about you against me, shinzoandvanpires, and mushratheenterran?

Mushra: uh, um *swallows hard, then clears throat* s-sure. Bring it! *out comes the other two*

Me: well, while we show Mushra why you don't mess with fan girls, you go ahead and read. *Mushra starts backing up*

Enjoy^^

Well, this turned out great! I went on a date with a guy I was crazy about, and may be crazy for me. I wake up the next morning and find out I'm going to be forced to marry someone. We run, we get caught, some of us are turned chibi, and now we had to act like we're trying to kill each other while waiting for a possibly ex-bad guy…or girl, or…what ever! Anyways, we have to wait for it to help us, which I kinda doubt it will. It went from a great dream to a horrible nightmare. Weeeeee heeeee!

Me, heather and winter were getting ready to 'fight'. Ryuma was suspended in the bleacher things in a huge kingly chair. I kinda would imagine the gladiator movie and the bad guy up in his royal place. That kinda what it looked like, and mad me even more mad thinking of us as gladiators. Ungar better hurry.

Well, we better start 'fighting' before Ryuma gets inpatient.

I looked at heater and winter and gave them half nods. Then we started to attack.

We had figured how we were going to start. We told each other the attacks we were going to do and what way to dodge them. We would do that for a while, and if Ungar hadn't come by then, then we would start really fighting, making up ways to attack, but not hitting hard enough to injure badly.

So, I ran at heather and tried to kick, she dodged. Winter tried to punch me, I ducked. I tried to hit her in the stomach, jumped away. It went on like that for a while with no Ungar rushing in with the boys. We were almost out of fake fighting time, so soon,we'd have to really fight. Great.

It sucked that we couldn't talk. We were too afraid if we talked, Ryuma would hear us. So, we couldn't think about, then say anything about any plans we had. We should have thought of some kind of sign language thing so we could communicate. Well, too bad now.

I ran at winter and shot water at her, but she ducked. Heather tried to get me with fire, but I dodged. We were starting to get tired, so we jump away from each, as if we were trying to keep distance just incase, and went to corners of the stadium.

I was breathing heavily. I never really fought before unless it was a bully messing with heather or winter, or if Mushra was driving me nuts, so I wasn't used to fighting this much. We took about three minutes break. I stood up and then glared at Ryuma. If me or my sisters (I count heather as a sis) are killed, I will either haunt him forever if I'm killed or kill him myself if I'm still alive. Then I stopped what I was thinking. I wasn't going to be the last one standing. Either we all stay alive and kick his butt, or I die taking him down with me.

We started to actually fight. Unwillingly, I ran at heather (too scared to try and hit winter) and swung at her. I hit her in the side. She staggered back a bit, but then immediately started fighting back. she tried to hit me in the face (I saw tears starting to flow) and it was close, but I ducked before she hit me in the face. But then she tripped me. I started to get up and saw heather kick winter in the stomach. Winter's breath rushed out and she almost fell to her knee's, but then she sucked in a breath and blocked a punch that was coming strait at her face, then pulled heather hand out of the way so she could punch her. winter and heather stepped back from each other. Heather was holding her nose, checking to see if it was broken and bleeding, but, gladly, it wasn't. Winter was almost collapsing with sobs and I realized I was crying even more now, watching my best friends, my sisters, trying to hurt each other.

I am going to kill Ryuma.

I got up and was about to start to jump in, but then we heard a loud snap. I turned to see Ryuma standing up.

"You girls are quite the actors. And you three thought you would be able to get out of this so easily? Aaww, so sweet yet so small minded. You thought you could get outside help and then defeat me? Wrong! You can not defeat me, no mater what. I will not be defeated ever again. I am Ryuma, THE GREAT!!!" he yelled.

He figured it out. Great! I bet that stupid reptile told on us. It probably offered that just to make things worse for us. Great, just great! Me, heather and winter looked at each other, not sure what to do now.

"Do not bother. You can't get out of this. Your knights in shining armor are too weak and young to do anything! You have no way out! No one to save you!" he said, then let out an evil laugh.

What is with bad guys and cheesy laughs?

I tried to think of some way out. There's always a way. Always! There has to be. But all of a sudden we heard someone shout something that sounded like "merf muncher" or "derf runcher". Then one of the walls cracked and started tumbling apart. After rocks stopped falling and dust dissipated, we saw someone who we were pretty glad to see, but didn't expect.

"KUTAAL!!!!" we yelled and winter and heather ran up to him.

"What? There was a party and ya'll didn't invite me? Some friends you are." Hyper Kutaal said.

From behind him appeared Ungar. Either it was sneaking up on him, or it had helped him.

"Sorry, Kutaal. We were on the run from Ryuma and didn't have time to get you. But we're glad you came!" Winter told Kutaal.

"Well, I guess since I'm here, we can get the party started! By chance, did anyone bring any food?" he asked. Typical Kutaal.

I started walking to the rest of the gang, but stopped as I heard Ryuma yell, "NO!!! Ungar how could you?! Forget it! You all still can't defeat me! You don't have enough power to beat the great Ryuma!!!"

I slowed a bit to stare at ryuma, then completely when I heard another male voice, other then ryuma and kutaal, speak.

"Oh, I think we can." I turned to see hyper Sago walk up behind Kutaal.

"And we'll make sure you don't come back this time." Said hyper mushra as he walked up from behind kutaal.

I ran up to them, feeling glad and having a smile on my face for three reason. The first two are the reasons why im happy and kind of why I was smiling. The last was the magger reason why I was smiling. First reason. I was so happy sago was back to his old self (no pun intended). Second reason. He was ok, no scratches on him. Third reason. He was so freaking hot in his hyper form (I tind to smile uncontrolibly around cute guys).

"I'm so glad ya'll are ok." I looked at everone, and also saw that witner was hugging xavier. "But you know what?"

"What?" the three, previosly chibi-ized, boys said.

"I cant decide when ya'll were cuter. Now, or when ya'll were chubby cheeked, bigged eyed chibi's!" I said pinching Sago's cheek a bit.

Sago and Xavier blushed a bit.

"Well, I don't know about them, but I've always been cute and adorable! Everybody can't help but love me!" mushra said, and heather punched his shoulder.

"What ever, Mushra." I laughed, glad to have our buds back.

Ryuma started to get really mad, took out his sword, yelled, "grandoora!" than jumped into the air as grandoora came and caught him on one of its necks. Then grandoora faced us. "You may have some power, girls, but only a fraction of it."

"Hey, what about us? We can still kick your wimpy butt!" Xavier said.

"Actually, in there hyper forms, the girls have the same amount as the boys." Ungar said.

"Ha! Wait. What?" me, heather and winter said at the same time.

"You girls can hyper form. You have part of the boys powers, so that means you can hyper form just like them." It continued. Then said in a low whisper, "But, caution. Now that the boys have regained there age and power, soon there jewels will regain power. Meaning you won't have their powers anymore."

"Aw! But I wanted to try them on mushra!" heather said a bit too loud, and I shot her a hard glance. She immediately shut her yapper.

"Yea, like that would happen." Mushra said.

"Ok, we need to think of a plan. A way to attack, or atleast start attacking. I already know I'm gonna go crazy kicking his butt, but how are we gonna start." I said.

"I think we need to take out grandoora first." Heather said.

"Yeah, no duh! Don't want huge heads chomping at us, or have ice breath giving us frost bite." Mushra said sarcasticly, getting on my nerves a bit.

"Shut up, mushra." I said. "but once we killed grandoora, we have to hurry and get the card so ryuma wont ubzorb it and become grand ryuma. That would super bad."

"No freaking d-" mushra started to say, but I glared at him and he shut his yapper, too. Golly, they're both a bit anoyying.

"Ok, and after we get the card, we all attack ryuma, full force." I said, and everyone nodded.

We all turned to see we finished huddling just in time. One of three big heads was coming straight at us, ready to chomp. We all jumpd out of the way in time. Then, the boy started to attack as us us girl got ready hyper form.

"Hydro power!" I yelled, then startd seeing blue and feeling wet.

I heard heather yell, "Hyper flame!", but didn't hear anything come from winter. Oh, dang it. We don't know xavier's hyper forming word. Well, at least I didn't. I'd never heard him say it before. But then, gladly, I heard winter yell, "Terra light!"

I guess that was it.

Once we were changed, we turned and looked at each other. Heather looked almost exactly like mushra, just, you know, she was a girl. Her hair flowed out of her helmet and I saw it was still brown, just with some purple streaks. She had mushra's staff. It was so freaking cool! Then I looked at winter to see that she looked like she was wearing some sort of elvish looking out fit (and I mean lotr evles, not santa's little helper's). it was a shirt and skirt, with design on them and short pants, long shorts, what ever, under the skirt. And she was wearing boots. Her weapon was a bow with arrows. Cool! I'd never seen xaviers hyper form, so he must have an elvish looking out fit, too. I looked up a saw I was right. I looked down and saw I had an outfit kinda like sago, but, like heather and winter, just more girl-ish. Instead of just pants and long sleeves, I had pants with a skirt over it and I had no sleeves. Just the bat wing thing on the shoulder attached to the shirt. And I saw that I had two streaks of blue hair at the front. Also, I had sago's boomerang. Cool!!! But enough about this. We gotta fight.

"Ok. You two ready?" I said. They nodded,then I realised the really cool wings, then checked behind me and saw bat wings. They did the same.

"Cooooooooll!!!!!" we said at the same time.

"Ok, we're ready." Heather said.

Then we jumped in the air (sooooooooo freaking cooooolll) and started attacking.

"Aqua dragon!" me and Sago said at the same time once I was beside him. We both got on the dragons and headed towards grandoora.

"Yeeeee haaaawww!!!" I yelled, having fun. Once we got close, I jumped back into the air with sago and we both threw our boomerangs. The dragon's rammed into the left and right head and mine and Sago's boomerang hit the middle one in the same place on the forhead, then came back. Yeah, we rock!!! I gave Sago a high five.

"Now its our turn!" Mushra and Heather called. Mushra flew at the right head and Heather towards the left. They got close enough to the heads to attack, but not close enough to be attacked, and then yelled, "Fire of the pheonix!" heather hit the left head and mushra, the right. The two head tried to shoot icicles at them, but the were up and out of the way before they could hit them. Then they both flew back and hit the middle head with theirs staves. That thing had two x shaped scar's on its head. Thanks to us, ha! I looked to see were winter, xavier, and kutaal were. And I found them, right as kutaal yelled, "Earth crusher!" and also, I saw winter and xavier aiming their bows…in our direction.

"Sago, move!" I said, pushing him out of the way.

I looked back at winter and saw them fire their arrows, two at a time. I was so cool! But the coolest part was when they said, "Terra transform!" then the arrows started glowing green, then turned into sharp rocks and ice blocks and hit the dragon heads and stomach hard. Earth hitting from above (winter and xavier) and below (kutaal). So cool!!! I turned back to grandoora, who was starting to look a bit beat. A little bit more a this, then a big attack, and their gone. So, we did all that three more times, mostly because grandoora was catching on. then we all flew back and huddled.

"Ok, now all we need to do is attack with huge and powerful attacks!" I said, quikly, not wanting much to happen while we planed.

"Me and Mushra can do the cross of the pheonix." Heather said, looking at Mushra as he nodded.

"Ok, good."

"I could attack the stomach with my enterra queak attack." Kutaal said.

"Sounds good."

"Me and winter could do my transform attack to strengthen kutaals attack." Xavier said.

"Perfect. And me and Sago will use aqua dragon. We'll hit the left and right heads and Heather and Mushra can hit the middle." I said.

We all nodded and seperated. We got in our places, ready to attack. I held up my hands and counted down from three to one one fingers. Three. Ever tensed, ready. Two……one. "Gooooo!!!!!" I yelled, and we charged and yelled our attacks.

"Aqua dragon!" me and sago yelled, riding them like before.

"Flaming cross of the pheonix!!!" heather and mushra yelled and flew straight at the middle head.

"Enterra queak!!!"

"Terra transform!!" kutaal, winter and xavier yelled and a huge ice covered rock headed toward grandoora, ripping the ground that was in its way.

Me and sago jumped off and the dragons clashed. We flew a bit farther away and I saw heather and mushra hit the middle head and then head our way. The others flew up just as the huge rock hit grandoora, and then there was a loud roar of pain and a big flash of light. The light still flashed as I made up a plan to get the card before ryuma.

"Sago. You fly really fast-"

"Na duh!" mushra said.

I hissed a bit, then finish what I was saying before the light disapeared. "You fly real fast at ryuma and if you see him coming towards the card, rame'em. I'll get the card, ok?" I finished and he nodded right as the light fadded away. I saw the card and ryuma. He was getting close, so I whispered, "Now!" and we flew super fast towards ryuma. He was getting closer and closer, but then I saw Sago zoom by me and tackle him. He seemed reeeeaaaallyy angry. I landed (not perfectly, but I did) and took the card, right as ryuma tried to hit me with his sword, but I blocked it with my boomerang.

We kept pushing our weapons harder and harder at each other, but then he stopped as I heard s cutting, or slashing sound. Light surounded ryuma, then it disapeared and left a card. I looked up to see Sago.

"He has to go threw me before he even tries to hurt you." He said, and then I hugged him.

"Aw. Jaden and Sago, sitting in a tree. K. i. s.s. i. n. g." mushra said. So anoying.

I was about to get him, but heather stood in front of him and said, "Hey, let's be glad everyone's ok and ryuma gone."

"Oh, when I'm done with him, he isn't gonna be anywhere near ok!!" I said trying to get past heather while mushra made a 'nah nah nah' face at me.

"OOOHH, THAT IS IT!!!!" I got pass heather and jumped at Mushra.

"AAAAAHHH!!!" Mushra yelled as I tackled him.

"Now, you gonna stop messing with me?"

"No way!" he said, struggling under me.

"Dude, I could soooo kick your butt right now for every feaking time you wouldn't stop messing with me, but I'm being merciful, so, if I were you, I'd stop."

"What ever! Ya'll couldn't beat me! And there's no way I'll ever stop messing with you, jaden. I get too much joy out of it." He smiled (barely, since his fcae was almost making a dent in the ground).

I got up and stood by heather. Winter walked over and stood with us while we glared at Mushra.

"What do you mean by 'ya'll' Mushra?" heather asked.

He hesitated, but then said, "What I mean by ya'll is you girls. Yea, ya'll were powerful enough to beat ryuma, but not to beat the great…MUSHRA!!!" he said, then flexed his arm muscles.

Now we were getting angry.

"Well, your great mushra-ness, why don't we see if your right. Us girls against you." I offered.

He hesitated again, and gulped down a bit hard. "S-sure!" he stuttered. I wonder why… "Bring it on!!"

"Uh, mush? You sure you wanna do this?" sago asked, knowing what was coming.

"Heck yeah!"

"Well, I won't fight them, but I will proyect your sorry butt a bit, since your too stupid to see what your doing."

"What ever, man." Mushra said as sago stood by him. Ok, my only target is mush and sago said he would only protect, so I just have to be really fast.

"Well, its two against three. Anyone else wanna join so mush could possibly live?" I said.

"Ah, I geuss I'll join." Xavier said. Ok, keep from hitting him and Sago.

"I'm staying out of this." Kutaal said, backing up to give us room.

"Ok. Bring it on." mushra said, and it began.

Later on, back at the camp.

We were all sitting around a fire. This time I wasn't as nervous to sit near Sago (still made my stomch flip, but still, not as much). Kutaal was fixxing fish soup a la kutaal, as he called it (I feel like I've heard that before).

"So, how cool was it to have powers, winter?" rai asked.

"Really cool." She smiled.

"What did ya'll look like?" estee asked me.

"Well, our outfits were like the guys, just more girl-ish."

"Hey, did any of ya'll challenge Mushra?" zin asked all of us.

"Oh, yeah. It ended up being boys against girls, and of course, the girls won. But a few minute after, our powers were gone." Heather said, frowning about loosing the powers.

Well hey, at least we had fun with them while we still had them.

"Well, I let you win, again." Mushra said.

"No you didn't!" heather said, anoyed.

"Yeah huh!" he said.

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Fine! But I'm sure I'd win at this." He said, then he leaned in and kissed heather.

Didn't see that coming, but, yah for heather!

Once they were done kissing, heather back away and blushed. She may like him, but she's not so hyper about the kissing thing. But then she turned away from him and smiled at me. I gave her a thumbs up.

"Oh,wait! Now I can get on mushra's nerves. Heather and mushra sitting in a tree! K.I.S.S.I.N.G." I stopped and ducked as mushra threw a stick at me, and we all laughed.

Kutaal finished cooking and handed us our bowls. It was amazing, na duh! And I was full afater I was done. It made me think of why kutaal was so…big boned.

We help clean up and the boys walked us home. As we headed towards my house, I said by to heather. Me and Sago were walking ahead of winter and xavier.

"Well, that was a lot of fun!" sago said and I laughed.

"Yeah, going out on a great date, running, getting captured, put in a dungeon, forced to fight your friends to keep your baby –afied friends ok, then kicking some magger evil butt. Lots a fun! Well, at least, now, I know how ya'll feel."

"Yeah, well, at least you weren't fighting lanancurus." He said, and that got me thinking.

"Did that battle…hurt…a lot? I mean, I remember watching the episode on TV and saw you three being tortured, pretty much."

He nodded. "Yeah, it hurt pretty bad. But it was no were nere how much it hurt for me to think of anything happening to you that you didn't want or that hurt you." I looked up at him as he looked at me, stopped in front of the steps. "Or that…kept me away from you."

"I was so scared you were going to be hurt." I said, looking down, trying really hard to hold back uncontralable tears. "And so scared I wasn't going to see you again."

He put his finger under my chin, tiltedmy head up so I could see his face, wiped my tears, and said, "We're both hear now." Then he leaned in and kissed me.

I kissed back. This kiss was a bit longer then the first, but I realy didn't care. I felt so safe, so…home here. But then, after about thirty or less seconds, it ended. I looked into his eyes and smiled a bit, then I hugged him. "I…think I love you." I said.

He chuckled, and said, "I think I love you, too."

He kissed my head and we heard winter and xavier coming, so we parted. He rubbed my cheek, walked down the stairs and said, "See you tomorrow."

I nodded, waved, and headed inside. Once I made it in, I plopped on a couch and let out a tired sigh.

A minute later, winter came in smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"He kissed me!" she smiled even wider.

"Same here, just different guy."

She laughed. "Well, our plan worked out perfectly."

"huh?"

"Mine and xaviers plan. Maybe not exactly how we planned, but it hey, you're with Sago and Heathers with Mushra, right?"

I thought about, then laughed and nodded. "Yes, your master plan worked out perfectly."

We laughed and talked a bit, then headed off to bed.

It my not have been they way I had ever dreamed for it o happen, but, me and Sago were together. Finally!

Sometimes dreams do come true, you just have to fight for them.

Me: and that is the end!!! Cue credits and music! I hope all of you enjoyed it^^.

Mushra: aaaww, you loooooove sago!

Me: no I don't. that just the character I made.

Mushra: yeah, but you know you really do looooovee him. *slaps mushra in the back of the head* ow!

Me and Mushra: please review^^!

Me: oh, and there may be a sequel by my friend, shinzoandvampires. It will be sentered around winter and stuff happening to her. So, if you see that, please read it, cuz shinzoandvampires has some great storys^^ ok, well, review^^


End file.
